Mating a little Bee
by jisko2ijsko
Summary: Bumblebee enters one of his heats and decides to go for a drive. Sadly Soundwave seemed to be on a flight and the con seems to like the little bee in heat
1. Chapter 1

There used to be more like him, more half flyers. Sure, there hadn't been a LOT of them, but enough to make him feel… normal. That had changed though. He had always lived in a time of war. But when he had still been a youngling there always had seemed to be more like him.

Bumblebee always wondered where the others had gone. He knew that his carrier had been a grounder and his sire had to have been a flyer. Or he wouldn't have had his doorwings.

The mixing of grounders and flyers had always been there. Not a lot because most flyers thought of grounders to be 'too less' for them. The mixing was easy really. If your carrier was a grounder and your sire a flyer the sparkling would be a grounder with wings and extra boosters. If it was the other way around you would have a flyer sparkling with grounder armour.

He had asked Ratchet ones why it was so bad to have mixed coding like he had. Ratchet explained that there was nothing wrong with it. That the mixed coding was positive most of the time. The medic had pointed at the youngling at that. Bee had been a grounder. But his armour was lighter and he himself had been smaller. Thanks to this and the extra boosters had he been faster then any other grounder, with exception on Blurr but that mech would challenge the speed of light to a race and make it a close finish. For the half-flyers it would also have been positive. The flyers would have thicker and stronger armour. They would have been more able to move and race over the ground and would have been just stronger.

The mixing was still looked down upon though. Which had always confused bumblebee. Whenever mechs and femmes found out that Bee had mixed coding they would look at him as if he had two helmets or look at him with pity.

He hated the pity.

Ratchet had told him to ignore the looks and just do his best.

And he did just that, He worked his way up the ranks and became Optimus Primes personal scout.

So why was he thinking about it now?

Easy.

Heat. Cycle. Was. Like. Pit.

Easy as that.

Turns out that the heat cycle for mixed coding's was a bit tricky. Normally when a mech or femme enters heat cycle they sent out a scent and frequentation to make clear that they are ready to mate. Grounders sent out a grounder frequentation and flyers a flyers ones. Yes, you guessed it right. Those with mixed coding could receive the signal but not sent the right signal for either party.

That wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that their scent wasn't right. Grounders wanted a strong scent. While flyers wanted a good smelling one. Not sure what they meant with that. He had just heard flyers say that their partners didn't 'smell nice enough' to mate though. His own scent was for as far he knew, too soft to be noticed by the grounders and not nice smelling enough for the flyers. Which was really annoying if you were in your heat cycle and no one in your base seemed to notice.

Like how he was now.

Bumblebee ones again let out a beeped groan as he let his helmet fall on top of his table. He had been in his heat cycle for about six earth days now and it wasn't getting better. it wasn't his first heat though, he had had multiple before. His first two had been awkward and uncomfortable. His third heat had he told Cliffjumper when he had gotten to frustrated. The red autobot had been willing to help and together they had worked though his heat.

He could take care of it himself but he preferred that no one walked in on him then which was more then impossible in the base.

Bumblebee could feel his frustration growing and was about to snap when he got an idea. Why not just go outside? Search for a nice quiet place. Get it over with and go back with a clearer head! Bumblebee rose from his place but stopped. He couldn't just walk up to Optimus. Their leader was still busy with the decoding for the next relic. The yellow scout looked around and saw that everyone was doing his own thing. It had been quiet and no one would really have anything against him going for a drive.

With that thought Bumblebee left the base after telling Bulkhead that he would go for a drive.

Ones Bumblebee was out on the streets he felt better. The road under his wheels felt amazing and he let his motor growl as he drove off.

Bumblebee let the road take him away from the desert and away from whatever city or town he past. He let his motor go full out.

Why couldn't he just have a normal scent? A scent noticeable for someone. Anyone! He would feel so much better if he could have that. He had noticed it himself that he had entered the heat cycle. He had notice how he had walked a little slower to get his scent with the others. He had noticed that he kept sending out his frequentation. But no one had noticed.

Bumblebee shook himself out of that thought, he just needed to get some of the heat out of his system and then he would be fine.

After about three hours of driving the yellow scout found a forest. He made his way between the trees and kept walking until he was sure he was secure enough.

He sat down on the ground and checked around him ones more. Making sure that no one was close by. He knew that no one was, he took a deep vent and sat back against a tree. Just one moment for himself, a moment to finally get this heat to at least lay back.

His servo slid down his chestplates and slowly towards their destination. His servo touched his pelvis and he let out a beeped groan. The noise was loud and With his other servo the scout removed his mouthguard, better not make to much noise and attract attention. He put it next to him and returned his attention to the servo on his pelvis. It felt so good. He let his servo slowly stroke his pelvis and with his other he went to stroke his own tights. He opened his spike and valve covers and let his servos make their ways there. The moment he touched them he got lost in the pleasure and heat.

.~,~.

Most found heatcycles amazing and at the same time annoying. Amazing because you had a good few orns full of pleasure and you can just enjoy the good things.

Bad side. You tend to forget whatever happened in the heat cycle. Many couples had gotten bonded over it by mistake and you would wake up with someone you never meet before.

Because of this most wanted to be around friends and have a partner who wasn't in their heat and could control themselves.

Bumblebee groaned and let a smile grace his face. He felt so much better. His heat had calmed down and it was bearable. He knew that his heat would return at least ones more but for now it was fine.

He would need to go back to base soon but for now he would enjoy the warmth and sound of the other spark.

…

…

…

Wait… other spark?

Bumblebee forced his systems to reboot sooner and forced his optics online. The first thing he saw that he was laying with his helmet on someone else's chest. Had someone from the base followed him and helped him out or something? Bumblebee offlined and onlined his optics again and stared at the dark blue chest. The scouts processor was still slow after his first heat moment but somewhere he realized that none of the autobots at base had that color scheme.

He raised himself with his arms and looked at the mech who was laying under him. Bumblebee took in the visor covered face and the decepticon symbol and jumped back and falling over. Soundwave was still recharging as Bumblebbe looked himself over and the con. He could see the lubricate on both of them and he scanned his own systems.

Bumblebee had left panic behind and had straight gone into a panic attack. He had… oow… no… he had… had he?

The scans returned with saying that there hadn't been any pleasure in his valve and his spike had just had so much… so most likely no interfacing.

This however didn't help bumblebee calm down. He stood up and saw that his mask was still laying on the place he had left it at. He picked it up and walked away slowly. Hoping that he wouldn't wake up the con. He saw a river and quickly washed himself off. One he was done he run and drove away.

"**This Can't have happened… IT CAN'T!**" Bumblebee broke all the speed limits on his way to base.

.~,~.

Bumblebee didn't feel better ones he was back at base. In matter of fact. He felt worse. How was he going to tell the others what happened?! he couldn't even remember it! He forced his processor to analyse the time between when he first touched his pelvis and to when he woke up, but nothing came up, no data, no video (bumblebee was happy about that one) not even the slightest information that it ever happened.

Bumblebee let the air flow though his vents and rose from his hiding place, hiding place was his room, and left to go meet his end. He couldn't tell Optimus because he was busy… Which meant that he would have to tell Ratchet.

"**Do you hate me primus?**" Really, what had he done to deserve this?

He was much quicker in the medbay then he had wanted. He opened the door and walked in. Ratchet was working on something.

"**Hey Ratchet, do you have a moment?**" Ratchet shook his helmet "Not now kid. I am busy, Is someone offlining?" Bumblebee shook his helmet "**No, but-**" Ratchet cut him off "Then I don't have time right now. If someone isn't offlining then it can't be to bad."

And that was the scouts clue to leave. And leave he did. Bumblebee entered his room again and sat on his berth. No, no one was dying. But if this comes out he may as well be.

* * *

><p>Everyone was an idiot.<p>

That is the conclusion Soundwave had long ago made and it somehow still counted. Of course this conclusion didn't count for Lord Megatron but all the others it did count for.

Soundwave typed away in the warships harddrive as he tried to ignore the stares of the vehicons. He was always here, always. So why do they still see him as something that shouldn't be there? Or that it is weird to see him.

He didn't need to be telepathic to know that they thought that. He also knew what the other officers were thinking. Starscream was plotting ones more, Black Arachnid was plotting herself on how to take care of Starscream and get the title of second in commend. She was also worrying about Soundwave himself because she saw him as a large treat. Good thinking. Knock out was thinking about his finish again and breakdown was thinking about doing some finish mixing with Knock out.

Nothing special and Soundwave turned his attention back to the warship. He never searched Megatron's thought because that would have been disrespectful. And Soundwave would never disrespect Lord Megatron. His leader was an honourable ex-gladiator and Soundwave would make sure that everyone treated his leader with the respect he deserves.

Soundwave heard the door open and he didn't let that distracted him. He heard the heavy steps of his leader approach.

"Soundwave. Report."

Soundwave nodded and let a record of Starscream play "Everything is going as planned my lord." Megatron nodded and watched over the troops.

Nothing really happened that day cycle. Just the same old stuff, though Soundwave could not explain why his spark was burning well he could. He was a flyer after all, he needed to be in the air ones in a while. The sun was almost at its highest point when Megatron turned towards Soundwave.

"Soundwave. What was the last time you went for a flight?" Soundwave didn't pause with his work as he answered "Not… Of impotents…" Megatron nodded and thought "You have to go for a flight. I can't have a glitching communication chief." Soundwave stopped his typing and nodded "Understood… my lord." Soundwave turned and left the bridge. He walked straight to the hanger. Set Laserbeak to watch the troops and left the Nemesis.

.~,~.

The wind was amazing. Soundwave was enjoying his flight. No missions. Just some time to enjoy the feeling of the air on his wings. The possibility to just fly. A time observe the different levels in the air. To feel the pull of gravity. To let the scents of the planets vent though him. To-

Soundwave almost stopped in the air. Instead of stopping he began to circle around. What was that scent? It smelled so different then anything he had ever smelled before.

It was difficult to explain, it was a very recognizable scent. It smelled sweet but not the overly sweetness Starscream had hanging around him. Soundwave simmered at the memory of it. It had been so overly sweet it had almost burned his olfactory sensor. This scent, even though strongly existing, was that 'in your faceplates'. It felt softer and because of this Soundwave was be able to let the scent wash over him completely.

Soundwave flow in circles until he could pinpoint from where the scent was coming. It seemed to come from somewhere in the forest beneath him. Soundwave fell the very start of annoyance in him. He didn't want to land and make his way though it walking. But he wasn't sure what was giving off the scent and it could be one of those organic things called plants.

Soundwave circled a few more times before spotting a good landing place. After making his way down he walked towards the edge of the forest. He studied the treeline for a while before spotting a good entrance point. From there it was just following the scent. The closer he got the more he felt the air heat up around him. Soundwave was trying to think of a time when that had happened before. It felt a bit like what Knock out would feel whenever Breakdown had gone into one of his rare 'heat's. The heat cycles weren't anything special on the Nemesis and Megatron just let his soldiers deal with it whenever they got one. "Better get it over with then let it get in the way of the Decepticons plans" His lord had ones said. Though it may have been only that way because Starscream happened to be in heat and Megatron had only been thinking about that fact at the time.

Of course, the two had gone back to almost killing one other when the heat cycle had been over with.

The heat cycles were something everyone on the ship seemed to look forwards too. Of course not the mechs who got into it. seeig as they wouldn't remember much of it. But the others always seemed to be unable to focus on anything else.

Soundwave of course knew what happened with a heat cycle. The sensor net would become more sensitive and the spark would be more willing to join another.

He himself had never enter in suchs immature acts that involved that. He had gone though his first heat as any other. He learned what it was but seemed to be indifferent about them. The heat cycle didn't really effect him. The medics figured out it was because he was be able to create and have his cassettes. His spark didn't seem to need another partner after that, and that had been just fine with him.

Soundwave stopped as a new wave of the scent washed over him.

Heat cycle.

This had to be the scent of a heat cycle.

And as much as he knew he should just turn around, knew that it shouldn't effect him as it did. He just couldn't. His spark was demanding him to find out.

Soundwave would only follow the orders of his leader. But his leader had said to go out. And his spark wasn't going against his lord's order. In matter of fact, his spark wanted him to stay out longer. And if that meant discovering from who the scent was coming from then that was just side business.

Because Soundwave knew there was someone else out there. Going though their heat cycle. And Soundwave also knew that it wasn't anyone from the Nemesis. But that didn't seem to spark anything but more curiosity in him. His spark felt warm and was pushing him towards the heat the other spark seemed to be in.

He soon found just who had been giving the scent off. The yellow scout. He was sitting against a tree servos in his pelvis area slowly touching whatever came on his path. Soundwave just stood there, frozen. He knew he should be doing something, but his processor seemed to have gone offline and his spark was burning in his chestplates. Optics behind the dark visor traced over everything they could see. Yellow armour, heated by the energy and with the moist air. Damp was appearing on that shining yellow but the owner of them didn't seem to see that as important.

A soft half muted moan was heard by the silent con.

Soundwave stared as the yellow bot let his head rest against the tree and the bot bit his derma. Soundwave focused in more as he slowly walked closer, his spark screaming to get closer, the bot's throat was scarred. Soundwave knew how this came. His lord had long ago punished the scout for not listening and telling them what Optimus Prime had been up to. But now the scars seemed to show something else to Soundwave, not just the brute strength of his lord. But also the survival strength the scout himself possesses.

Soundwave had halved the distance that had been between him and the scout. From here he could see the fuel lines between the gasps of armour. The well-developed cables that made this mech be able to move.

Grey purple optics hidden behind a visor traced lower. They watched skilled servos work on a black with yellow spike. Soundwave didn't notice his own temperature rise, or his own pelvis heat up for that matter. Had he noticed he would have been more worried about his own body weird reactions.

But those servos and digits were ooow so distracting.

Soundwave let the scent wash over him. And noticed that he didn't get a new wave of it in his sensors. Soundwave checked his surroundings and noticed that the wind had turned. It was now going towards the yellow scout instead of towards him.

Soundwave noticed that the servos seemed to freeze. The con looked up and saw two with pleasure drowned optics look at him. The yellow scout let the air vent though himself and seemed to give of a sound that sounded a lot like a purr. Soundwave stared as the scout's complete focus seemed to redirect towards himself. The bot tried to stand up but motor skills weren't that easy when in heat. The scout seemed to understand this and instead crawl towards the con.

Only now Soundwave noticed that he was sitting on the ground. Somewhere in his staring he had sunk to the ground and he had stayed there.

And now the in heat autobot was so close to him. he could feel the heat coming off from the armour. Though the scout didn't just stop there. He used still steady hands to pull himself partly up and almost into the cons lap. The autobot put his lower face to his neck and took a deep vent. And purred again.

Soundwave knew he was supposed to do something now. And he was almost sure it wasn't holding the bot so close and surly not letting the heated scent fill his processor. And he really shouldn't except those smart and curious servos to follow his armour like that. So sure. So nice… so… good…

A deep purr sounded directly next to him and Soundwave fell his arms circle closer around the yellow bot. Everything felt so nice. So good and warm. He didn't mind it that he wasn't in control. That purring and those servos made everything alright.

A servo touched his steaming hot pelvis and his spike cover snapped open. Soundwave fell a small sting but didn't concentrate on that. No those smart servos had turned to playing with his feelers and it felt amazing~

Visor covered optics looked down, slightly curious as to what the sting had been and saw his own spike, which was new seeing that he had never bothered to let his seal be removed. The thought left him when one of those servos had found his spike and started to slowly stroke it. Had Soundwave been able to think logical before then that ability left him completely now. He was willing to stay there forever and just feel like this his whole lifetime. Then another strong wave of that amazing scent washed over him and he opened his optics again. The yellow scout seemed so close to something, metal heated up, optics half closed. Soundwave wanted to see more of it.

The yellow scout seemed to be able to guess what he wanted, or the bot had just enough of waiting. He moved around until his own spike was straight next to soundwaves and covered both of the spikes with his hands. Soundwave gasp as a shot of pleasure shot though him. He heard the scout let out another moan as he started to move his servos up and down the spikes.

The heat. The heat not only from himself but also from those servos and most of all from that spike pressed up against his own was enough to send Soundwave crashing into his overload. That blast of heat seemed to be enough to knock the scout over in his own. The face of the smaller bot showed only pleasure and seemed to pulls it. Soundwave stared as the scout fell into recharge against him. Soundwave fell back into the earth ground and held the scout close.

His systems were drained of energy and he did the only thing that made sense to himself at the moment and let himself fall into recharge with his yellow bot in his arms.

.~,~.

The next moment he onlined he noticed that it was colder. Much colder. Soundwave sat up and noticed that his scout wasn't in his arms anymore. He looked around but couldn't see him. He let his smell sensors do overwork. Searching for that one scent. He smelled it. it was almost gone but still there. It lead him past a small river. Soundwave sighed and started to think. Clearly the autobot had came out of recharge before him and had panicked. He must have left after quickly cleaning himself up.

Soundwave looked at himself and saw that his lower half was covered in blue lubricant. He looked at the water and cleaned the prove off of him.

Soundwave looked around one last time and left the forest, ones he was outside he transformed and made his way back to the warship.

He landed on the deck and walked inside. On his was to his room he crossed paths with Megatron.

"I see that you are back Soundwave. Did the flight calm you down?"

Soundwave looked though his recordings and played a few off "Flight.. enjoyable… Thank you lord." Megatron nodded and walked away, pleased with what Soundwave had said.

Soundwave entered his own quarters and sat down on his berth. Laserbeak sensed her masters unusual mood and flow inside the room. landing on his shoulder.

There was no need for words between Soundwave and his cassettes. He could much easier share information with them then anyone else. They knew it when he wanted them to know. Laserbeak understood that Soundwave wanted to think himself and lied down on the berth, soon in recharge.

He hadn't told Megatron. From everything that was the point that surprised him the most. He had always told Megatron everything to the smallest details when it came to the autobots.

But now… he just… didn't. He didn't have a logical reason for it. He should just think this over for some more time. That should help.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes. Yes I did it. I started another story. Bite me. I wanted to write this so I did. Hope to hear what you guys think :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

look at that! there is more :D  
>hope you enjoy.<br>and please. if you review. please, no notes on the grammar. i know it is horrible. i just want you guys oppinion on the story :)

* * *

><p>A week. A week filled with stress, worry and slowly increasing heat. That is what bumblebee had to go though after his run-in with Soundwave. Bumblebee wasn't willing to think of it in any other way, he wasn't even sure what to make of this. It was a week ago and he hadn't been able to find the right moment yet to talk to anyone about it. It also seemed like Soundwave hadn't told Megatron yet. Which honestly surprised bumblebee more then anything and that, again, had him worrying. Why didn't the TIC tell his leader what had happened? What if he had already told and Megatron was planning something!<p>

Bumblebee groaned as another small wave of heat hit him. His heat cycle was still running and was now worse then it had been before. Well, before he had been able to go on longer with the heat. Now, he somehow needed to keep it down while his heat had already had a taste of satisfaction.

His wings were inching for some kind of attention, and no matter what he tried he hasn't be able to get them to calm down. He had tried everything he could think of, but it just wasn't enough. This is one of the many reasons he hated heat cycle.

"Bumblebee?" Bumblebee shot up and turned to see Optimus standing there. "**Yes sir?**" the scout asked, Optimus replied with his normal calm voice "Are you willing to scout the area around the Rocky Mountains? We haven't checked the whole area there yet." Bumblebee was already in his alt-mood by the exit.

"**Of course sir! No problem! Right on my way!**" the doors opened and bumblebee was already speeding off, trying to burn as much as energy off as he could. He sped though the desert and left it soon behind him as he sped of towards the mountain.

Unnoticed to him somewhere in the desert had he been spotted by Laserbeak, who followed him towards the mountain.

.~,~.

The cooler and fresh air was nice. It cleaned his vents and cooled his overheated frame. He spends the following two days just racing over the mountain trails trying to burn off more of the heat cycle energy.

He made sure to take plenty of breaks to cool his frame with some of the ice-cold water in the small lakes around the mountain but it never seemed to help much.

Until now, he hadn't noticed anything yet and so hadn't had anything yet to comm. back to base. But it seemed like that the alone time was doing wonders for him and his heat seemed to calm down slightly. As long as there weren't any possible mates nearby it seemed that his heat didn't see any reason to keep all the energy concentrated on it.

Bumblebee was slowly scanning closer to the mountain for any trace for energon.

The view was of course beautiful. That observation had been made by the start of his scouting trip and it still stood strong. Bumblebee was always surprised at the nature that grew on this planet. Cybertron had been made of metal with everything on it. So the green and the many other colored plants were always a surprise to him.

A new reading on his scanners had him look up surprised.

An energon signal.

Bumblebee started his way towards the reading. ::**Bumblebee to base. I have found an energon reading. I am going towards it now.**:: Bumblebee made his way over the rocky surface towards what seemed to be a natural platform with a cave by it. ::Base to Bumblebee, we have received your message:: the line itself sounded static and wasn't coming though completely. ::**Bumblebee to base. Message received. Line is breaking up. I will report with my findings later. Bumblebee out.**::

Bumblebee made his way into the cave and scanned it again. The readings were there, but not much. Bumblebee looked around again but couldn't see anything. After searching the cave he walked out again and checked the mountain wand in the hope of seeing anything. But he didn't spot any energon.

He looked around on the platform but, again, didn't see anything. Well, he saw a LOT, just not any energon. He checked his readings again and it said that it was right behind him. He turned again and saw a small energon crystal laying by the entrance of the cave. The scout activated his sensors to the max but still couldn't detect any other presence. He slowly walked over to the crystal. He scanned it and found that it truly was energon.

Next thing he noticed were two long arms warp around him. "**What the pit!**" the two servos made their way up to his translator and removed it quickly and carefully. Bee saw his mask fall to the ground as the servos made their way towards his chest-plates. He looked down at them and recognized them to his horror immediately. The scout started to struggle more but the spy seemed to ignore it and pull him closer to his own chest-plates. The autobot's wings quivered as one of those servos went up to stroke it. Instead of listening to the scout, the wing twisted towards the servo.

The servo stroked the wing slowly and the other servo moved up towards his faceplates and slowly stroked his fuel lines by his scarred neck. The autobot felt his heat cycle starting to kick up again. Bumblebee tried to move away but it seemed like Soundwave had called out those feelers of his and with those he made sure to keep the scout from moving.

The touches kept up, one servo mapping out his right wing while the other moved over his chest-plates.

Bumblebee tried to keep his thoughts in line. Tried to not surrender to the touches. But it was so hard! They knew just were to touch. Only those touches to his wings were enough to make him want to melt. He had to do everything to not sink to the ground and just let his heat go lose.

The servo on his chest had been making its way downwards and was now slowly massaging his hip plating. Bumblebee bit his derma to keep the moan inside but his engine let out a small purr. As the touches increased, his processor seemed to slow down and grow hazy. He tried to keep his mind focused but it was becoming a lost mission. He tried to comm. the base for help but only heard static. The servo on his hip slowly moved to his pelvis and the caught autobot tried to move away. That however wasn't possible as he bumped into the mech who was still standing behind him.

The scout couldn't stop the loud moan and purr as the servo started to massage the yellow pelvis. He was so focused on trying to move away that he didn't hear the answering purr of the other engine.

The servo seemed to speed up just a bit and bumblebee felt his heat cycle becoming dominant.

His processor was in a state of bliss as he forgot what was going on.

Why was he here again?

Those touches felt soo nice…

Mmmh…

His legs seemed to loose their strength.

Luckily something stopped him from falling and the touches just kept coming.

So good… so nice… so warm.

.~,~.

The onlining of a processor was always a lot of work. Normally when the cybertronions went to recharge they kept part of their processors online. This made them be able to go though more information and make sure that their systems were running optimal. It was a basic thing to do for them.

So when a processor had gone into a forced offlining, be it was medical use or because of damage, it was always a lot of work to get them to work again.

Bumblebee groaned as his processor didn't want to online the moment his other systems did. It was disorientating and just plain annoying to deal with.

A pang of pain shoots though his body and Bumblebee forces himself to relax and let his processor relax. The pain disappeared and the scout decided to wait to let his processor fully online. He wasn't sure why his processor had shut down in the first place but he was sure he would find out.

He waited and soon the world seems to return. His optics and hearing started to work again and bumblebee heard the pulsing of a spark other then his own.

A very strong déjà vu hit him and he tried to force his optics to online quicker.

Once they did online he saw a, sadly, familiar dark blue chassis. He tried to move away when he noticed that he was stuck. The autobot looked down and let out a silent gasp.

He laid on his side on the other mech. Servos were tied against one other by one of the silent mech's feelers and pressed close to his own chest plates. His legs were slightly pulled up and another feeler keeping his pedes together. Lastly, there were arms around him pulling him close to the others chest.

Bumblebee wasn't sure what to make of this information, or about the situation to begin with. He tried to move but the feelers and arms just pulled him closer.

Bumblebee was close to panic but he forced himself to stay calm. He had been in far worse situations. He just needed to stay calm and free himself, clean himself because he could still feel the sticky lubricant on his plating. Then get to base and see if he can get Ratchet to help him with this… this thing… he wasn't sure what he was supposed to think of this anymore.

The scout focused on the problem at hand, he would decide later how he would explain this to his team, first he needed to get out. With care he tried to pull his servos away, slow and steady. The feeler did not drag them back, which was good. He pulled until the feeler was almost lose, by that time his servos were at the lowest side of his mid-section plating, his stomach as his human friend liked to call it. He gave the lightest pull he could and he freed his servos from the feeler.

The victory was short lived however, the feeler rushed towards his servos. His servos had because of the pull ended almost next to his pelvis. The feeler shot around his servos and tied them to one other, instead of pulling them back to the original position, and tied them to the closest thing, meaning the scout's own pelvis. The feeler sneaked between his legs and come back around and tied the servos there.

Bee had to bite his derma to keep the moan from escaping.

He so hated his heat cycle and the overly sensitive sensors.

A small pop-up from his processor appeared to tell him that his energy was lower then 27% meaning that his system would force him back into recharge again within a few minutes. The yellow mech felt the meaning of that sink in, and had to force himself to stay still. If he started to move too much then Soundwave would just use more power keep him down, and he really didn't want him to move his lower feeler.

Sadly, the scout truly didn't have any idea how to get out, he slowly fell his systems shut down. He tried to keep himself out of recharge. Recharging meant letting his processor go on stand-by. This again meant to let his guard down which would leave him defenceless.

He moved just slightly to move away from the lower feeler. The feeler however seemed to like the still warm and wet spot and moved back towards it, making sure to rub up to it before settling down.

Bumblebee felt his motor purr at the movement and the arms around him seemed to pull him closer at the sound.

The scout fell his system finally decide that it didn't want to keep the autobot online anymore and started to power down. The yellow mech tried to stay awake but his systems shut down about a minute later. The darkness was surprisingly welcome.

.~,~.

Light slowly broke though the darkness as the mech's optics slowly onlined. The midday sun shined down on the yellow plating and the autobot sat up slowly. Bumblebee looked around, wondering how he had gotten in the small field and why he was even online to begin with. He stood up from his place and looked down at himself. His plating was shining, as if it was washed.

His energy reserves were above the 83 % meaning that he had a good recharge. He checked his meter for energon to see how long he would be able to keep scouting when he noticed that that too had increased.

Bumblebee looked around confused, had everything just been some very fragged up dream? Or was the TIC of the decepticons really just toying with him? The scout shuddered and changed to his vehicle form. Time to get back to base and see if Ratchet can help him figure out just what is going on… that is if he can find a good way to start that conversation.

* * *

><p>He knew that he shouldn't do this. Laserbeak was supposed to scan for more energon, not follow the autobot scout around.<p>

Soundwave stood by the monitors, working though the steady stream of date while he waited for Laserbeak to send any information or data of her observations.

When he had just returned to the Nemesis after his… moment with the scout he had retreated to his personal living quarters and spend some time thinking. While he tried to make sense of it all, his spark had been pulsing hard demanding of him to go look for the scout again. Soundwave felt betrayed by his own spark. Never before had his spark been acting up like this. Not even when he had been younger. Soundwave went over what had happened once more and he felt his spark demanding increase and his body heated up.

It took another day before he realized that he hadn't even thought about hurting the scout. The con had been in the perfect position to neutralize an autobot and he hadn't even thought about it. It confused Soundwave and if he hated one thing then it was being confused. It would have been logical to end the treat that the autobot had always been on the battlefield.

A memory of the scent and sight the scout had and had been entered his mind. The thought about having to terminate the scout suddenly didn't seem doable anymore. Soundwave groaned and stared at his servos. What was wrong with him?

Soundwave put all the thoughts about the matter away and continued his work as chief of communication as normal. The vehicons were doing their normal job and Soundwave scanned though the minds of the other officers.

Starscream was planning. Black Arachnid was also planning. Breakdown was following Knock Out around and Knock Out himself was displeased because he needed to go on a relic hunt instead of having some quality time with his assistant. Nothing new.

Soundwave turned back to the minds of Knock Out and Breakdown. Curious he looked further into their relationship. It was no secret on the ship that those two had been more then just teammates. Breakdown's every thought seemed to be centred around the doctor. Knock Out himself always had breakdown on the background in his thoughts.

Curious indeed.

Soundwave put the information in a file to look later in and turned his attention back to controlling the ship.

.~,~.

Soundwave was watching the fight for the relic. As expected the autobots had arrived to stop the decepticons of getting their servos on the relic. Soundwave had Laserbeak monitor the fight from high in the air. Laserbeak however, held the yellow scout always in sight. Soundwave may not know what was going on with himself but Laserbeak had a good idea of what it was and made sure to keep her master happy.

Knock Out was fighting against the blue and pink autobot femme and Breakdown was up against the green autobot. His scout seemed to by in charge of getting the relic and taking on any vehicon that was in the way. He managed to get to the spot with the relic without getting as much as a scratch on his armour. Soundwave couldn't help but feel a a bit impressed and… proud?

His yellow mech stood by the relic and kept shooting any vehicon who came to close. A ground bridge appeared behind him and the scout left the battlefield with the relic. The other two autobots soon left though the ground bridge as well. The decepticons had lost this fight.

Megatron won't be pleased with this report.

.~,~.

Soundwave was stressed.

He wasn't how it was possible but his spark kept giving of signals and it was making his processor stress.

Soundwave didn't get stressed. It was an unspoken rule on the ship. No amount of work could make the officer stress. Soundwave was always sure about himself, always knew what to do. It was the reason why he was still Megatron's third in comment. One of the many reasons really. So why was he stressing now? He was not even sure. All he knew was that his spark was acting the same as when he had been in that forest. Now it was even worse. The demanding was stressing his processor out.

Megatron had noticed that Soundwave had become restless but hadn't said anything about it. The leader knew that if it became to bad that Soundwave would solve it himself before it became a problem for the decepticons.

Starscream and Black Arachnid were uninterested in it. They just figured that Soundwave was finally going to crash.

Knock out had a more interesting theory. He seemed to be sure that Soundwave should go relax. Breakdown wasn't sure and just listen to Knock Out talking.

"I am telling you Breaky~" the red doctor spoke as the two were in the medbay. "Soundwave is stressed because he hasn't gotten a good frag in ages." Breakdown felt unsure about that though "Why do you think he even needs that? I mean, we are talking about Soundwave here. he is more emotionless then any other con." Knock Out had his trademark smug grin on his faceplates. "Because I know how mechs work Breaky~ every one of us needs a good fragging once in a while. Even a stick in the aft as Soundwave."

Soundwave listened to the thoughts and conversation between the two. Maybe that would be something worth to look into later.

.~,~.

Soundwave sat in his own room working on one of his cassettes. Ravage had been damaged in a fight a few stellar cycles ago and he hadn't gotten around to fix the damage yet. The spark in his cassette had been undamaged luckily. So it was just repairing the body.

Part of Soundwave's mind was still on what Knock Out had said and he was curious. He logged himself in on the ship's data-net and looked far any information that had to do with sparks and interfacing. He made sure to download it into a special map in his processor.

This process didn't take as much as 1% of his processor busy so he didn't have to worry about any complications while working on Ravage.

The repairs were going along nicely and Ravage had his own processor already partly online. Soundwave had one of his feelers in direct contact with the small cassette's processor and used this connection to upload information into the other's processor. Had his cassette been fully online then he could have send it telepathic. He could still do that now but it would be to much of a risk. The information would have been too much for the processor to handle. This way he could make the data flow slower and easier to work though.

The mini-con's condition was easy to fix. Any medic could have done it but Soundwave hadn't trusted any medic enough to get near his cassettes, which meant that Soundwave would have to do it himself later. Soundwave didn't see this as a problem though, he would make sure that his cassettes would be fine. He had lost too many of them in the gladiator pits. He would make sure that the four he had left would make it though the rest of the war.

All the damage to the proto form had been repaired. Soundwave turned towards the armour and began the long job or straightening the bents out and welding the holes. Ravage slowly rose from his resting place and started to drink some of the energon that Soundwave had placed on the berth next to him.

Ravage lay back down after that and followed his master around with his optics. _'Master? Where is Laserbeak?' _Soundwave didn't look up from the armour he was working on. "Laserbeak. Mission." Laserbeak had left before Soundwave had started repairing Ravage. Soundwave had send Laserbeak out to scout again. Though not for energon but for a certain yellow scout. Laserbeak didn't seem to have any problems with looking for and stalking the autobot, she didn't even seem confused about the fact that Soundwave asked that of her. It was almost like she understood what Soundwave was going though, which confused Soundwave as he didn't even understand it.

Soundwave worked on the armour in silence and put Ravage back in the armour. After he was sure that everything was working correctly he let ravage transform. Ravage transformed into cassette and transformed back again. Soundwave nodded "Transforming. Possible. Ravage, Free to roam the ship. Any problems? Contact me." Ravage nodded and left the room so he could wander the ship.

Soundwave started to clean up the room and went to sit on his berth. Time to go though his downloaded information. Much of the information was about different interface methods and possibilities. Soundwave had a good idea whose fault that was. But for now he just read though everything that he could find, for once he was thankful towards the doctor with to much free time. He also found very useful information about the seals. Apparently the seal over the spike would be broken on his own if aroused enough, but the valve (or port) seal should be removed by a medic or the others partner. Doing it yourself would end up with a lot of pain and in some cases damage to the valve or port.

There was also a lot in the information about the so called 'hotspots' ever mech and femme had a series or hotspots which was standard in said mech's or femme's frame type. With grounders would the wheels be very sensitive towards touch and for seekers the wings. Soundwave saved this information and set on with his research. Then there were the possible personal hotspots. Not ever mech/femme had these but in some cases a cybertronian would have a random hotspot on their frame. This was possible because of the many different protoforms and the big amount of frame types.

Soundwave read though the information and the special video data that Knock Out had added to it. The decepticon spy also found some very useful information on the heat cycle, which his dear scout was going though. Information that Soundwave deemed useful would be saved while the rest would be put back in the original file.

Soundwave didn't even stop to ask himself why he suddenly wanted to know this much about it.

.~,~.

Two earth 'days' past as Soundwave let Laserbeak follow the scout. Ravage stalked around the corridors in the ship to keep an eye on the vehicons and the other officers. This gave Soundwave a lot more free time to think the situation he was in though. He still wasn't sure what was going on with himself, but he had given up on not spying on the autobot scout. Ravage hadn't understood what had been wrong with his master but when Laserbeak had returned a while ago the two had spoken. And now whenever Soundwave was frustrated Ravage gave a smug grin as if he know something Soundwave didn't. Had Ravage not been his cassette Soundwave would have already shown Ravage not to act like that towards his superior.

Now he was silently watching the scout though his cassettes optics. The scout was picking up one of those humans and would go relax with his fellow autobots and their human pets. Soundwave could sense the heated scent the scout had hanging around him. The other autobots didn't seem be able to smell it which was just fine with Soundwave. Laserbeak had made a comment that the autobot had sensed good after her first day stalking. Soundwave had asked what she had meant with that and Laserbeak had just said that it just seemed right somehow. Soundwave had had some trouble to understand that.

Soundwave watched as the three autobots picked the humans up at the academic building the humans went to. The autobots left the city and made their way into the desert. Once there they let the humans out and spend time there.

Laserbeak watched as the breems past.

Breems turned into cycles.

Soundwave found it interesting that his yellow mech had could be so careful. The smallest of the humans sat close to the autobot and the scout was be able to play with the human's remote controlled car without damaging the control or the car.

The sun began to set and another autobot joined the three. The mech had a racing car as alt mood and stopped close by the others. He transformed and started to talk to the scout who was still with the small human.

Soundwave suddenly felt the need to rip of the other autobots helm. Soundwave looked though his database and found the name of the bot that was suddenly in his death vision.

Smokescreen.

Soundwave watched as his scout interacted with this Smokescreen and suddenly had a clear moment in his processor. He wanted the scout for himself. He didn't want any other mech or femme to be near the bot. He couldn't stand the idea that the autobots could be near him and he couldn't.

This information made the goal of watching into a goal of retrieving.

Soundwave knew that it would be difficult though. It would require careful planning. Soundwave knew that he would have to be careful with getting permission of Megatron and even more careful with the other officers. Difficult, but not impossible.

.~,~.

Soundwave was still working on a plan when Laserbeak messaged him that the autobot was on the move. Soundwave didn't even need to give the order for Laserbeak to follow his scout. Laserbeak followed the scout to the mountain and stayed close. Close enough to keep a careful watch, but not close enough for the scout's sensors to catch her.

Two days went by slowly. The scout moved around the mountain area and Laserbeak followed. Soundwave hadn't formed a fail prove plan yet but he just couldn't stand the pulling at his spark anymore. He needed to be close to his scout again. he moved though the Nemesis as a ghost and made his way to the flying deck. He transformed into his alt-mood and left the ship.

Once he got to the mountain he ordered Laserbeak to go scout for energon. Soundwave made sure to stay out of sight of the yellow autobot and noticed a cliff that would be perfect for his just thought of plan. He made his way towards the cave and send out a fake signal of energon. He made sure it was weak but strong enough for the scout to pick up, can't have the other autobots or the Nemesis pick up the signal.

Soundwave saw the scout make his way towards the cave and hid away. With care he send out a signal that would break up any communication possibilities. The scout checked the rocky platform and the cave connected to it. after not finding anything he scanned the rock wand where Soundwave was hiding, but Soundwave already know that the readings would come up negative. The yellow scout moved towards the side of the platform and checked there. Soundwave jumped down from his spot and landed soundless on the platform. He pulled out a small block of energon and placed it on the platform. He hid under the platform and waited.

He heard the scout walk towards the energon crystal and made his way up to the platform again. The scout was scanning by the energon and was scanning it. Soundwave walked up to the scout and closed his arms around him. "**What the pit!**" Right, that translator would have to go. Soundwave moved his servos towards the yellow mech's helm and slowly removed the translator there. Once it was off he let it fall to the ground. He let his servos trace over the bright yellow chest plates, slowly rubbing the light metal.

The autobot started to struggle but Soundwave would have none of that, he pulled the autobot closer and noticed that the yellow wings were quivering. Information about the seeker wings being sensitive entered his processor and he let one of his servos move up towards the wing and started to slowly pet and stroke it. The wing twisted under his small strokes and Soundwave smiled under his mask.

He was really starting to love heat cycles.

With one servo on the wing he let his other move towards the scarred throat. Once there he started to stroke it very lightly. Can't have his autobot get hurt. He lightly stroked the fuel lines in by the scars and felt the energon in the lines rush though it.

The scout tried to move away again and Soundwave didn't want the autobot to move to much. He called out his feelers and used them to pull the scout closer to him. Soundwave came to the pleased discovery that the heat the scout was emitting was very pleasant against his feelers.

Maybe his scout didn't like the feeling of having a servo so close to his scars. That would be logical, the only memories the bot had from his neck was that of the pain of having his voicebox ripped out. Soundwave nodded to himself and let his left servo move back down towards the yellow chestplates. He used his right to map out the still quivering wing. Soundwave took noticed that the left wing was also quivering. He would have to see to that later.

Soundwave suddenly remembered one of the times he had seen Breakdown and Knock Out. Whenever breakdown would massage the doctor by his hips the red decepticon would almost melt in a willing mess. He knew that the scout was a combination of seeker and grounder coding. And the wings were as sensitive as any seeker wings would have been. Would his autobot also have the hotspots or grounders?

Soundwave moved the servo on the chest plates towards the hip plating and started to rub small circles there. The scouts whole body seemed the relax slightly and a purr sounded from the smaller mechs engine. The decepticon made sure to massage to spot with care before moving towards his goal. The moment he as much as touched the heated yellow pelvis the scout tried to move away. This meant walked into Soundwave and the con saw fine with that. He moved his feelers slightly and now the scout was pressed completely against the dark mech.

Soundwave slowly moved his servo back towards the heated pelvis. He made the some rubbing circles as he had on the hip plating before and the scout let out the most beautiful moan. Soundwave heard his own engine purr at the sound and pulled the moving scout close to his chest plates. He sped the rubbing circle up a little bit and the scout almost fell against him, letting out soft moans at the feeling.

Soundwave didn't need his telepathy to know that the heat cycle had taken full effect on the scout. Soundwave picked the scout up and used one of his feelers to pick up the translator still on the floor. He wanted to make the smaller mech overload but not so in the open. That was just asking for problems.

Soundwave noticed that the mech was surprisingly light and pt this with the rest of the information he knew about his scout. He moved them back into the forest and only stopped once he couldn't see the sky though the trees anymore. The scout in his arms was mewling at the strokes his feelers had been giving to both of the yellow wings. Soundwave sat on the ground and pulled the scout as close as possible. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do now, he finally had his servos on the scout again…

Soundwave decided that he would use today for searching for as much hotspots as possible. The moment he decided that his feelers were already moving over the yellow frame, his servos began as soon as he was sure the scout wouldn't fall over while he was exploring. The yellow frame heated up as the servos and feelers moved around. neither had any real moving plan. They reacted on the moans and purrs of the yellow mech and made sure to check certain spots again to see what were the real hotspots and what were just sensitive spots.

Soundwave stared at the bot as he moaned at his doings. The cons spark was pulsing hard as he watched and he felt his over pelvis heat up. But he ignored that in favour of watching the scout purr at his doings.

Soundwave thought for a while before nodding and taking his own visor off. He was pretty sure that the scout won't randomly contact the autobot base now. Once the visor was off he placed it on the ground next to him and slowly let the scent and heat of the scout wash over his faceplates.

Blue grey optics started at the half closed with lust filled optics. That sight did it and Soundwave fell his pelvis open, spike hardened and already leaking lubricate. The heated mech purred and started to move the yellow servos down. Soundwave however wasn't done yet. A feeler warped around the yellow servos and held them away from the darker mech's pelvis. A small whining moan left the yellow mech, clearly not happy with being unable to touch.

Soundwave smiled and whispered "Relax, you just have to enjoy this." It felt weird to talk without his visor but the caught mech seemed to like is as he shivered and purred. Soundwave looked at the condense on the yellow plating and thought for a while.

Whenever Starscream got into his heat cycle he would move into their leader's berthroom. Not allowed out until the heat was over. Whenever the seeker was free again to roam the ship he would have some bite marks. He had heard Starscream complain ones to Knock Out that Megatron should stop trying to eat him whenever they were in the berth. Knock Out had just laughed it off and had said that there were worst things in the universe then have a berth partner that liked to taste him.

Soundwave looked at the plating and moved closer to it. He let his glossa move over the plating and purred at the taste. The metal was heated and was only just not burning his glossa but he didn't mind that. The scout tasted just like his scent had smelled, and then even better. Soundwave wasn't even sure how to know the taste as he let his glossa go over the plating. He reached one of the discovered hotspots and let his glossa dance over it.

The deep and hard moan was just plain wonderful to hear.

Even more wonderful then the moan had been the sound of the yellow pelvis snapping open. Soundwave fell the lubricate drip on his legs from the in heat mech. A whimper came from the bond mech as the air touched his equipment.

Soundwave moved the autobot so that he could taste the scarred neck and so that his own servo was by the dripping port. Time to get the scarred neck to feel some pleasure and to get a idea of what the port of his scout was like.

Soundwave licked and kissed the scarred neck gently and a small purr come from the smaller mech. The con let his digits move over the interface equipment. The deep purr was very motivating.

Soundwave moved the scout so that their spikes were next to one other. He took a gentle hold on both the spikes and let out a small moan himself. He slowly moved the servo up and down the two spikes. Both mechs let out moans and both engines purred. Soundwave fell as if he was going to lose it soon so slowly let his digit go in the leaking port. The scout above him let out a very pleased moan. Soundwave moved his servo up and down the two spikes a little faster and let his digit touch the inside walls of the very wet port.

The digit lightly touched a certain spot inside the yellow mech and the scout overloaded. The sudden rush of warmth and the extra wave of that perfect scent was enough to help the con over it as well.

After the overload was over Bumblebee snuggled closer to the still warm frame of the decepticon spy. Soundwave slowly laid on his back with the scout pulled as close as possible. After some moving he had the scout on his chestplates in a strong hold. He picked up his visor and put it back on before joining the scout in recharge.

.~,~.

When Soundwave wake up he had to reset his processor before believing that he had really done what he had done. Though once he got over the shock he couldn't help but smile behind his visor. He looked down and saw that the scout was still laying in his arms. It felt so right to have him there.

He wanted to just pick up the scout. Call a ground bridge and take the scout home with him. but he hadn't made sure that the scout wouldn't get hurt on the ship yet. So he couldn't risk it just yet. He looked down and scanned the scout in his arms. He was still in deep recharge and was on about 60% energy. Which meant that he would have a while before the scout would wake up. Enough time to clean himself and his scout up.

He rose from his resting place and took the scout with him to a small lake close by. Soundwave started to process of washing himself and cleaning the scout from any prove of their moment. No need for the autobots to find out just yet.

He was sure that the scout would want to tell his comrades. But if he had already told them then he had no doubt that they wouldn't have allowed him out of the base without another autobot close. So as long as he was careful he wouldn't give the autobots any hints. And hopefully his scout wouldn't find a good moment to explain to the other autobots what happened.

The yellow plating shined in the sun and as Soundwave moved the scout somewhere where he was sure that no one would find him. He sat down with the scout and hold him closer for a little longer. He would need to leave soon so that the scout wouldn't see and attack him but for now he could enjoy a little time with him. Soundwave scanned the scout again and found that he was on 64% but also noticed that his energon levels were low. Soundwave pulled out a small cube of energon and slowly gave it to the mech in his arms. The autobot managed to drink most of it before falling back into the deeper recharge. Soundwave finished the rest of the cube while he held the scout.

.~,~.

Time went by to fast.

Before he knew it the scout was at 78% and he had to leave. He put the scout on a save spot and disappeared out of the view of the scout but made sure he could still see him. after a short time the scout woke up and looked around confused. Soon the scout transformed and made his way back towards the autobot base.

Soundwave watched him go before going back to his own.


	3. Chapter 3

12 joors.

A heat cycle took up about 12 joors. Bumblebee was sure about that. He himself was on his 16th day of his heat cycle. Sadly a day was not the same as a joor. It took long to explain to the humans that cybertronians had a different time system. A breem could count as a minute but the two didn't last as long as one other. A klik would be the same as a second but again won't last the same time.

The whole time different hadn't been a real problem. But in this case the scout wasn't sure how long his heat would last. He had tried to count the time. And with some patience he had figured out that one joor was about a day and about sixteen hours. So in earth time his heat lasted 20 days, take or give a few hours.

This all meant he had four more days to survive. He could do that right? Four days in which he didn't go out so that Soundwave couldn't try to take advantage of his heat again. That couldn't be too difficult.

… Right?

Bumblebee hoped so.

The yellow autobot looked around the base. Bulkhead was bringing the humans back to their own homes and Arcee was training with Smokescreen and Wheeljack. Optimus was still trying to decode the locations for the next relic and Ratchet was working in the medbay.

Bumblebee let the air rush though his vents a little faster before raising and walking towards the medbay. Now was as good time as any another time to tell Ratchet what had happened. The scout just hoped that the chief of medical operations wouldn't freak out to much on him.

Entering the medbay already felt like sealing his fate but the scout had been though worse, he could handle telling ratchet what had happened in his heat cycle… right?

"Why have you come here? You need some repairs?" Bumblebee shot out of his thoughts and watched the back of the CMO before smiling behind his mask "**Hey ratchet… I wanted to ask you a few things. If you have time of course**" please don't have time. Please don't have time. Please don't have time-

"Of course kid. Just sit on the berth while I clean this up." Ratchet didn't turn around and Bumblebee walked towards the berth and jumped on it.

Okay, so far so good.

"So what did you want me to ask?" Ratchet still had his back turned to the scout while he cleaned his tools. This made it both harder and easier for the scout. Easier because he wasn't under the judging optics of the medic, harder because he couldn't guess in what kind of mood the medic was.

Well, here goes nothing, as the humans would say it. "**I was curious about… you know… heat cycles.**" Ratchet just nodded as he waited. Bumblebee watched the medics back as he spoke "**Is it possible for mechs or femmes to go crazy because of them?**" Ratchet thought and shrugged "Not really, the heat cycles are there to show other mechs that a mech, or femme for that matter, is mature and healthy enough to support a sparkbond and a sparkling." Bumblebee nodded "**So… you can't go crazy thanks to it? Not like… the scent is to much or the signal frags something up?**" Ratchet looked over his shoulder confused "You mean for the one not in heat?" Bumblebee nodded and was biting his derma under his mask as the medic thought "I have never heard of a case were a mech or femme went crazy because of a scent. Neither with the seekers." Bumblebee nodded.

Ratchet was back to cleaning his tools while the two sat in silence. Bumblebee looked down at his servos as he tried to decide how to start explain what had happened. "**How come that the whole scent and signal is so different with mixed coding like mine?**" Ratchet thought the question over "I am not sure. It is one of those things that we aren't sure about. Maybe it is because the scent and signal is given over in the coding. So if comes from a grounder and a flyer the coding isn't in complete sync and so can't choice a real side who it wants to attract." Bumblebee nodded in understanding.

Ratchet couldn't help but tease the young mech a bit "What is wrong kid? You have been though the heat cycle before, why the sudden questions?" the silence wasn't something the medic expected, the silence was long and uncertain, that kind that cut though the air. Ratchet turned around and was shocked.

Bumblebee just sat on the berth looking down at his servos and his wings were quivering with stress and uncertainty. Ratchet realized that something was seriously wrong with the scout and walked over to him and sat on a crate next to the berth "What is wrong Bee? What happened?" The scout was still looking at his servos as he spoke "**I… my… my heat cycle started up a while ago… and something happened… something I am not sure how or why it happened… and I am not sure what to do…**" Ratchet nodded "Tell me Bumblebee. I am sure there is a way to solve it."

Bumblebee looked up at Ratchet and nodded "**Well, I-**" at the moment Arcee walked in "Ratchet, Wheeljack and Smokescreen took their sparring too far again and- Is this a bad time?" Arcee looked unsure as Ratchet sighed "Bring those two idiots in and put them on a berth. Bumblebee, we will continue this conversation once I am done repairing those two okay?" Bumblebee nodded, sure he still hadn't told what happened but at least Ratchet would listen the moment he was done repairing their teammates.

Arcee looked at the scout. "Smokescreen was supposed to join me on the scouting mission, but now he can't. Would you mind going with me bee?" Bumblebee shook his helm "**I don't mind**" and the two left the base. After all, Soundwave wouldn't try anything with another bot close by right?

.~,~.

The scouting was nice, no signals just Arcee and Bumblebee racing. The femme had of course asked why he had been in the medbay but Bumblebee explained that he had entered his heat cycle and that it was really straining his systems, Arcee nodded and told him that he could not over do it and to get to Ratchet the moment they were back in the base. After that the two drove in silence when the got to the cliffs and took their time walking though them, no real hurry.

"Smokescreen is getting better at sparring, but he is still too arrogant for his own good! Wheeljack keeps getting mad and then the two end up in a real fight! I swear if this keeps going I am going to give up on it!" Bumblebee laughed "**They can't be that bad. And you have had worse mechs to teach, remember when you were helping Blurr?**" Arcee groaned "Do I remember him? How could I forget! He talked faster and more then even Bluestreak did!" Bumblebee petted the femme on the shoulder as Arcee smiled "Luckily there were also mechs who did listen to me." The femme smiled at Bumblebee as the scout smiled "**Thanks Arcee~**" the blue and pink femme smiled "It is true! You were the only one who took the training serious enough!" the two laughed as they walked around.

The sun was at it's highest point when the two took a break. They were talking about how the time had been on the Ark and how much had changed after they arrived on earth. The peace was a welcome change for the two friends.

The silence was broken by the comm.. link :: Base to Bumblebee and Arcee, come in:: Arcee sighed and answered ::Arcee and Bumblebee to base, we haven't found anything yet::

::We have picked up a signal close by the two of you, you may want to check it out.::

The two scouting bots looked at one other and set of towards the signal. Once they arrived they saw nothing. "Well, that was a waste of time." Bumblebee couldn't help but agree with the femme.

The two walked for a while longer when Bumblebee noticed that his systems were heating up thanks to his heat and the sun. The scout tried to not focus on it but it seemed like the femme noticed the increasing heat coming from the scout.

Enough was enough

"Go cool yourself of Bee!" The femme pushed the yellow mech towards a small river. "**What? Arcee! Come on! I am fine.**" Arcee almost growled "I don't care, you are over heating and you are cooling yourself of! Now!" At the the femme pushed the mech into the river.

The yellow mech stared in shock up at the femme who smiled at him "Get your temperature down. I will a little farther along." The femme nodded towards the farther away lying cliffs "Take your time~" the femme transformed and sped off.

The scout sat in the cool water for a little longer in shock before going to wash his heated armour. It helped and his temperature started to go down again.

After a some time the scout got out of the water and started to make his way towards his teammate. He turned a corner and the next thing he noticed were two feelers warped around him "**Ar-!**" and a servo snatched away his translator. Bumblebee tried to fight his way out of the feelers but two arms with two wandering servos joined them. The autobot didn't give up though, he tried to fight his way out of the arms but it didn't help much.

Luck was on his side though, well partly, as his heat cycle was very low. It would take a long time before his heat cycle would kick in again this would give him hopefully enough time to fight his way out of this.

Well, he hoped he could.

The con wouldn't let him go easily thought, but the scout wasn't going to give up that easily. He fought and tried to break away from the grip and somehow the two tripped. When they tripped, Soundwave let go of the Autobot for a moment and Bumblebee manages to break free. He tried to stand up and make a run for it when two feelers caught his legs. The ground wasn't painful but it did stun Bumblebee for a little moment.

Long enough for the con to get back on him, he was turned on his back and he glared up at the dark silent decepticon. The con had his body sitting on his legs. One of those fragging feelers had his servos and arms bond while the other had his pedes.

He was stuck.

Soundwave stared down at the captured Bee as the scout glared at the cassette master. Bee pulled at his bond servos but they didn't give any room as Soundwave lazily took the sight before him in.

Two servos started to make their way across the plating. Bumblebee tried to move away but it seemed to have no effect.

The servos made their way towards his pelvis as Bumblebee tried to move away.

A laser shot flow just past Soundwave's helm.

The con looked away from his prey and saw a seriously fragged off femme standing by the cliff side. By the looks of it, she had stopped the moment she had turned around the side. Most likely taken her blaster out to shoot the moment she saw the con on her friend.

.~,~.

Arcee took in the rock formation before her. She had been waiting by the cliff side while Bee had been in the river. 'Poor Bee' the femme thought 'Heat cycles are the worst. And then he doesn't even have someone to help him with it… mmmh maybe I can talk him into letting anyone help him… that should help.' The femme turned towards the cliffs where the yellow scout was behind. She had pushed him into that river so that he could cool down. She really hoped it was helping.

Arcee made sure to keep her comm. link open with the scout as she waited. So when the line locked up she was confused. ::Hello? Bumblebee come in::. There was no reply and the motor started to think. There were really two options. One, something had happened, most likely bad. Or two, Bumblebee had decided to take care of his heat on his own.

The femme weighted the two options off. Sure, walking in on seeing him do that with himself would be awkward, but if something bad had happened she should be there to help him.

Decision made the femme set off towards the place she had last seen the scout, maybe if he was really just helping himself she could sneak off again before the Bee saw her.

The blue autobot made her way towards the cliff and made sure to stay quiet. She didn't hear anything. She turned the corner and froze in her steps.

Bumblebee was on the ground tied down by the feelers of Soundwave. He was fighting but wasn't be able to knock the con off of him. The silent con had his servos running all over the yellow bot's chestplates.

Soundwave was touching Bee…

Soundwave was sitting on Bee, servos moving towards the yellow pelvis.

Soundwave was… Soundwave IS trying to force Bee while he is in his heat!

The moment it clicked inside the femme's processor, she transformed both her servos into her blasters and shot at the con. The shot missed but the con looked up at the autobot femme. Angry rushed though the femme's body as she glared at the con, How did he DARE to try to force interface with her friend?!

"Get off of him. Now!" Arcee growled as she looked at her friend. Bee looked up at her with a look of relieve. It seemed like the con had dislocated the translator. The con however didn't seem impressed with the femme and sat up just a bit straighter. Bumblebee tried to pull his arms free while the con was distracted. The feeler warped tighter around the two limps and the scout was stuck again.

Arcee took another step forwards, blasters pointed straight at the con "Let him go right now con." Soundwave stared at the femme before moving one of his legs between the scout's legs. One servo moved towards one of the yellow wings and stroked it. The yellow bot let out a disagreeing noise and tried to move away.

The autobot femme glared at the con with pure murder "You sick fragger! Get off of him right now!" the femme shot again but the con dodged the shot by pressing completely on the scout beneath him. Arcee took another few steps forwards when she heard growling on the side. Suddenly a thing that looked like a cyber cat walked out from behind a rock formation. The cyber cat walked straight towards the femme and stood protective between Soundwave and Arcee.

The two autobots stared in shock at the new arrival. Soundwave nodded at the cyber cat and turned back towards the yellow autobot. Arcee looked at Bee and saw the scout still looking at his friend asking, no begging, for help. Arcee smiled at the scout "Don't worry Bee! I will get you out." She glared at the cyber cat "I will get you out…" and took aim to shoot.

Bumblebee could just see the femme fight with the cyber cat. He tried to move away again and let out a weak whimper when the servo brushed his pelvis. His optics shot back towards the visor covered face with poorly hidden fear. The silent mech stopped and stared at the autobot beneath him. One servo rose towards the muted face and slowly stroked it. The autobot turned his face as much away as possible and closed his optics.

Arcee dodged another attack from the cyber cat and saw that Soundwave was distracted, she took aim and fired. The shot hit the shoulder of the con and Soundwave grabbed his shoulder. Bumblebee noticed he had more room to move and used that. He managed to free one arm and tried to twist himself free. The con suddenly rose and the cyber cat hissed at the femme before sprinting towards the con. Bumblebee moved backwards and away from the con. Arcee took her position between her friend and the con with his cyber cat.

Soundwave had a hold on his shoulder but kept staring at the scout, the silence stretched on before on a groundbridge appeared, the spy master and cyber cat left though it.

The moment the ground bride disappeared Arcee run towards Bumblebee and hugged him closely "It is okay Bee, you are fine… You are fine…" the femme couldn't believe how close that had been, what if she hadn't gone to check on her friend? She couldn't help but tighten her grip. No, she won't let anything happen to her friend.

::Arcee to base! Come in base! I request a groundbridge right NOW!:: Arcee looked around and found Bumblebee's translator on the ground and picked it up. :: Base to Arcee, groundbridge on the way.:: Arcee send though her thanks and moved to help Bee up. The scout moved up and had a tight grip on his translator.

Arcee smiled "Come Bee, let's get away from here" on that moment, the groundbridge appeared. Arcee took a good grip on the yellow servo and walked towards the bridge, still holding one blaster out just in case.

The moment the two got though the groundbridge the femme snapped at Bulkhead, who stood by the controls, "Close it!" Bulkhead nodded in surprise and shock before closing the groundbridge. Arcee pulled bumblebee with her towards the medbay. "Ratchet! Help now!"

.~,~.

"Ratchet! Help now!" Ratchet looked up from the monitors he was working on and walked towards the door of his office/medbay.

Ratchet opened his door and saw a very distressed Bumblebee and a furious but worried Arcee. Ratchet opened his door to let the two in. Bumblebee sat down on the berth and stared at his translator in his servos. Ratchet looked at the furious femme as she stalked from one side of the room though the other.

Ratchet looked at the femme "What the frag happened?" Arcee glared at Ratchet "Soundwave! Soundwave happened!" Ratchet looked from femme to mech as he had the dreadful feeling of where this was going "Arcee?" Arcee let her optics turn away before hugging Bumblebee again "That fragger thought that he could just force himself unto Bee while he was in his heat! Those sick cons! How does he even DARE to think about that." Ratchet stared in shock and muttered "By the all spark…" before moving towards Bumblebee and started to check him over, a heavy feeling in his spark.

_~"__**I… my… my heat cycle started up a while ago… and something happened… something I am not sure how or why it happened… and I am not sure what to do…**__" _

"_Tell me Bumblebee. I am sure there is a way to solve it."_

"_**Well, I-**__"~_

It couldn't be… be that… right?

Ratchet took a close look at the yellow bot's wings. The wings always told a big story and now they were clearly shamed and stressed, this wasn't good. "Arcee?" the femme stopped her ranting and turned towards the war medic "Please leave for now." Arcee was about to go against it but Ratchet just gave her a look "Please Arcee, just for now." the femme sighed and left the medbay.

"Kid?" Bumblebee ignored the medic as he stroked the metal of his translator, too ashamed to look up. "Bumblebee, I am going to ask you a few questions okay? You can just answer them by nodding." Bumblebee gave a short nod and Ratchet took this as positive.

Ratchet looked at the young scout and knew that he had to go though this carefully.

"Could you tell me how long you have been in heat?" a silence filled the air before Bumblebee nodded and he lifted two digits. Ratchet nodded "So, two joors?" a shake of the helm disagreed. "Two earth days?" another shake of the helm was the answer. Ratchet thought for a while and he really started to worry "Longer?" a nod was the answer. Ratchet went over the possible meanings before asking again "Two weeks?" Bumblebee nodded.

Ratchet went over the normal development of heat cycles and looked at Bumblebee "Bumblebee… was… was this… the first time Soundwave…" a shake was all the medic needed to know. "That piece of scrap!" Bumblebee flinched away from the sudden loud noise and looked up at the medic in worry. Ratchet saw Bumblebee look and tried to smile at the scout but it didn't look honest "I am not mad at you Bee, Why should I? Everyone knows what a heat cycles does to one's processor. I can't believe the cons could sink that low…"

Ratchet sighed and walked over to the scout "I know that you are not going to like this… but you will have to tell me what happened… as much as you can remember… to both me and Optimus." Bumblebee looked at his mask before putting it on "**I know…**"

.~,~.

So said. So done.

Ratchet called Optimus into the medbay and Bumblebee started the long shameful story of what he knew had happened. Neither of the two older bots interrupted the scout's story and both listened without questions. When Bumblebee explained what had happened when he had been in the mountains both Ratchet and Optimus fell a bit uneasy.

Soundwave had taken his time to do that, he had planned and had set up a plan to lure the youngest autobot to that cave.

Bumblebee finished his story and, once again, looked down at his servos. Wings hanging low because of the shame and filled with stress.

Optimus looked at the young autobot before speaking "Well, I think that the wisest thing is to keep Bumblebee off missions until the last of his heat has pasted." Ratchet nodded "I agree with that Optimus. His heat should only take a few more days but I would prefer to keep Bee off of missions for a full week, just to be sure that the scent is completely done." Optimus nodded and watched as Bumblebee took this information in "**And… and after that sir?**" Optimus smiled at the nerves scout "We will think about that later. You should go rest in your room and try to get some recharge. Enough has already happened too you." Bumblebee nodded, wings not as low anymore as he jumped from the berth, he said goodbye and went to his room.

Ratchet looked at his leader "What do you think of this Optimus?" the autobot leader thought before sighing "I think, my old friend, that this is a lot more complicated then Bumblebee is aware of."

* * *

><p>Soundwave exited the bridge and went straight towards his own room. His EM-field was enough to keep anyone from asking questions or daring to come near the TIC. Said TIC locked his door behind himself and glared at the floor though his visor.<p>

He just wanted one more moment with his scout before the heat ended. Just one more moment. Then he would concentrate on getting his scout here with him. But that femme just had to ruin it.

_Two blue optics. Staring up at him in fear._

Soundwave stared at his servos. He couldn't get those two scared optics out of his mind. He didn't get it… he hadn't hurt his scout at all… he wasn't going to hurt him, his scout would have felt amazing, he would have made sure of it.

So why had the autobot looked so afraid.

He slowly went over it again.

He had been able to caught Bumblebee but his scout had been able to break free. He hadn't thought and had reacted on instinct. He had been able to caught his scout again but had made the scout hit his helm against the ground. He had made sure he hadn't been hurt thought. Of course he made sure of that!

Then that femme had come. The femme had distracted him. Luckily Ravage had been willing to keep the femme busy. He had turned back to his scout.

Those fearful blue optics had stared up at him.

Soundwave ripped his visor off in the hopes of getting that vision away from him. But it didn't help at all. Those blue optics, demanding to know why he was doing that to him, demanding to know why Soundwave was scaring him like that.

It bothered Soundwave… It bothered him that it was bothering like this in the first place!

"_It is because you want him to want you like you want him"_ Soundwave didn't need to turn to know that Ravage was in the room, keeping his optics focused on the spy master "Why… why do I want him so much?" Ravage thought before answering "_Not sure. But my guess is because he is the only one who gave you some form of true affection, sure it was in his heat cycle but that is beside the point. You are not used to it, and when you finally have it you don't want to give up on it._" Soundwave didn't look up "Why from him?" Ravage shrugged "_Don't know boss. My guess is that your spark just fixed in on him and doesn't want to let him go. But my guess is as good as any._"

Soundwave looked at his servos, "And what do you and Laserbeak think about that?" Soundwave didn't need to look at the cyber cat to know the answer, didn't even need to hear it because he could feel it coming from his cassette.

The acceptation.

Ravage purred before answering "_You already know that boss, but just to be clear. Laserbeak would agree with me on this one. We both think that you deserve some kind of happiness after all the slag you have been though. And so what that that comes in the form of an autobot. We don't follow any side in this war. We follow you._" Soundwave let a small smile appear "Then I guess we will have to start planning as to how to get Bumblebee here with me." Ravage thought when a new thought joined the two "_Well, you really have two options sir. One, get the autobot to join the decepticons, or kidnap the autobot and keep him at your side until we win the war._" Laserbeak told them over the mental link between the cassette master and his cassettes.

Soundwave nodded "That would mean that the other officers would have to let him stay here though… and to leave him to me only." Thoughts of the other officers near his scout made the spymaster uneasy. No way was he letting anyone near his scout.

Then was the question as to how they were going to do this. Soundwave couldn't just walk up to Megatron and demand to have the scout for himself. no that wouldn't look good and may look like treason. "_Sir… I may have an idea as to how this could work._" Soundwave and Ravage looked each other before Soundwave answered the female cassette "I am listening Laserbeak."

.~,~.

Soundwave knew that fear was a powerful emotion, to use against others that is. He had never thought however that it was so easy to make the others truly fear him this much. He knew that most feared him but never saw him as a real danger as long as they followed their lord. But now…

When Laserbeak had said that he would have to act more creepy Soundwave had been confused. There was no need to do that but Laserbeak had said that he just needed to make sure that everyone knew that Soundwave was always watching. And when she said always, she meant always.

The first few times that Soundwave started to replay unneeded parts of private conversations everyone had just found it a bit annoying but nothing more. When it become the even more private and secret conversations that Soundwave would reply with the mechs and femme on the ship became more worried.

The time that Soundwave replayed a sound recording of the doctor's and his assistant's interfacing turned out to be the prove for what everyone had been afraid of. Soundwave was truly always watching and listening.

It scared the decepticons. Only now they seemed to realize how much Soundwave must know. How easily he could destroy any of them. One wrong word and the TIC could make you disappear. Have all the information on who you are and what yo did changed into something else. And no one would know.

Knock Out was one of the mechs who was very displeased "I am telling you Breaky! He needs a hobby! And another then creeping the whole ship out!" Breakdown nooded and looked around him nerves.

The medbay had always been their place, their room to do and say what they wanted. Now it felt like he was being watched which was just the problem!

Breakdown looked at the red con "Can't you get Starscream to talk to lord Megatron about it? I mean, our lord must have noticed and seen the problem in this by now." Knock out sighed "Starscream said he was going to talk to him, even if he had to hold out on interface." Breakdown covered his face. One of the things he never got over was just how easily both Starscream and Knock Out were with interfacing. He had once walked in on the two discussing different tactics to ride a cable. Really not something he wished to repeat.

Had Soundwave also heard that? Oow primus this was really weird.

Soundwave grinned at the running and worrying thoughts before skipping though the other heads. Breakdown was right though, he had in matter of fact heard that conversation, and if he was honest with himself, and he would never say it out loud, he had saved that information for a possible later use.

But back to business. Soundwave skipped though the processors before finding Starscream and Soundwave started to listen.

Starscream's thoughts were all about how he was going to make Megatron do something against Soundwave. He was really fragged off at him because he had the idea that Soundwave had been analysing his wings, which was partly right but Starscream didn't need to know that.

Starscream entered the throne room and walked straight up towards the decepticon lord. "Do something about Soundwave!" well, that wasn't the way Soundwave thought the seeker would go about it, but whatever worked.

"Starscream, what is your reason for walking in like this?" Starscream glared before starting his rant about the disrespectful way Soundwave had been and how he should be taken care off because the crew was starting to get distracted and he didn't want that weird creepy mech around anymore.

Soundwave had to admit that it was an interesting rant.

"And what are you suggesting I do?" the seeker glared as he thought "I don't know! You are the leader! Maybe you should think of something so that your ARMY isn't feeling like your third in comment will appear next to their berth and stare at them!"

Okay, that was insulting.

Megatron just stared at his SIC before sighing "I will see what I can do, now leave so I can get some work done!" Starscream smirked and left the room his thoughts already thinking about how he was going to reward his lord if he really solved the problem with Soundwave.

Ravage looked up from his cleaning "_And?_" Soundwave nodded "Starscream finally told lord Megatron to do something about my behaviour." A soft female voice joined them "_Told you that this would work._" Soundwave nodded "You were correct Laserbeak. Now we wait until-"

:: Soundwave, come to the throne room.::

Soundwave smirked "I guess our lord really wants to get this over with." Soundwave put his visor back on before leaving the room. Making sure to walk past as many vehicons and officers as possible while making it clear that he saw whatever they were doing.

Soundwave entered the throne room and stopped before Megatron. The TIC bowed for his leader and waited for the decepticon to speak.

"Soundwave, I have noticed that you have been… restless the last few weeks. And while at first it wasn't bothering with your duties. Now it seems that the vehicons and other officers have taken problems with it." Megatron was stating it as a fact but Soundwave noticed that the leader was taken care not to say anything to negative, unlike the SIC.

Soundwave thought before replying with one of the conversations he had heard over the ship "What right does Soundwave have to act like this!" Soundwave waited for a reply from Megatron.

Megatron nodded "The other officers seemed to agree that you need… some distraction." Soundwave replied with his recorded conversation from the good doctor "He needs a hobby! And another then creeping the whole ship out!" Megatron nodded "Correct-" Soundwave went for the kill and replied another conversation of the doctor "I am telling you Breaky~ Soundwave is stressed because he hasn't gotten a good frag in ages.".

Megatron groaned and Soundwave quickly concentrated on the ex-gladiators thoughts. 'Of course Knock Out would have been talking like that about Soundwave. Why am I not surprised. Maybe this is still saveable.'. ooow. That was interesting. Megatron thought that Soundwave's line had been crossed because of the slight disrespect he got.

'Though… maybe if Soundwave just has someone to do to keep him busy he may also relax a bit more…' That was more like it. Soundwave waited for his lord to give the offer.

Megatron stood up straighter and stared at Soundwave, acting like he was still thinking about a way to solve it "Maybe, Knock Out has a point. He is a medic after all. Maybe getting a plaything will give you more time for yourself." The thought that came after it was way more amusing 'And maybe keep you off our backs and out of our own interfacing for a while.' It seemed like even his lord didn't like the fact that he was watched, though that was to be expected.

Soundwave let a question mark appear on his screen. Megatron nodded "Take a joor to think of who you would like as plaything." And he was dismissed.

Soundwave left the throne room and smirked behind his mask. This had been a lot easier then he would have thought.

.~,~.

A joor later he went to the bridge and asked if he could choice whoever he wanted as his plaything, Megatron agreed to that and Soundwave asked if he could keep the yellow autobot. Megatron was a bit confused but he guessed that Soundwave was just interested in a grounder with door wings and gave his go ahead.

The news that Soundwave was getting a plaything spread though the ship and everyone just seemed to be relieved that Soundwave was going to get something else to do instead of stalking the crew.

Soundwave himself was very pleased with how it had ended, now it was just waiting for the right moment to swoop his scout of the battlefield and keep him for himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Yes i am aware of the fact that it is short. But i really thought it was a good cliffy/ending. so... There

* * *

><p>The blue with pink femme left the medbay and walked straight to the training room. She needed to blow off some negative energy.<p>

That is how she ended up in a mostly destroyed training room. Arcee took a deep breath before moving into a new set of attacks. She was of course aware of the deep green autobot watching her confused but she honestly didn't care at the moment. She was furious.

So when Smokescreen joined Bulkhead the racer was confused to see a furious femme "yo Bulkhead, What happened to Arcee?" Bulkhead shrugged "I am not really sure… She and Bumblebee returned from their patrol. They went to the medbay and later Arcee was kicked out by Ratchet. She immediately went here." the less experienced of the two nodded. "She looks mad…" Bulkhead nodded "She looks furious… the kids got home savely?" Smokescreen nodded "No biggy."

Arcee tried to ignore the two talking bots. But it wasn't easy, she was stressed and just burning with anger.

The two finally shut up when the doors of the medbay opened. All three turned and saw the scout make his way to his room. the door of the scout's room closed behind him.

Arcee was already moving towards it and was about to knock on the door.

"I will have to ask you not to do that just yet Arcee." The femme turned and stared at her leader "But Optimus I-" Optimus raised his hand to stop Arcee. "Ratchet wishes to talk with you about what you saw to make some more sense in this all." Arcee looked ready to go against it but Optimus spoke again "That is right now the best way to help Bumblebee." Arcee stared before nodded "Yes sir" and the femme made her way towards the medbay.

Optimus turned to look at the two very confused autobots "Optimus? What is going on?" Bulkhead was the one to ask as he looked worried from the medbay towards Bumblebee's room. Optimus thought before answering "We are not sure at the moment Bulkhead. But I will have to ask you two to stay clear of Bumblebee for a while. His heat cycle has started a while again and being around other mechs and femmes will only make that harder for him."

The two looked even more confused before bulkhead understood "Because of his mixed coding?" Optimus nodded and gave a correct before moving back to the monitors.

Smokescreen looked at bulkhead "So… Bumblebee was in the medbay because of his mixed coding and Arcee is furious… because of something…" Bulkhead shrugged "I guess so…" smokescreen looked at the medbay before grinning "Let's just ask when Ratchet is done with his questions!" Bulkhead was about to say that that was a horrible idea when Arcee left the medbay.

She looked even madder then before and went straight to the training room where she started to train again.

Smokescreen smiled as he walked towards the training room. Bulkhead run after Smokescreen but walked into a pile with boxes and wasn't be able to stop the rookie. The rookie smiled as he entered.

Arcee didn't look up from her target. Though she wasn't really seeing her target, all she could picture was that blasted con. Ooow, how she wanted to just go up to the Nemesis and shoot some cons. But seeing that Ratchet had told her that is was for the best for them to lay low, she was here instead, attacking unmoving targets.

She heard footsteps come closer but she didn't turn. Right now she just needed to keep her mind away from what had happened… just long enough for herself to calm down so she won't go on some-

"So… why are you so mad?" It was always Smokescreen, who asked the wrong questions at the wrong time. Arcee decided against answering, more for the rookie's sake then her own. "I mean… What did Bee do on patrol to make you so angry-"

That did it. "Bee?! Bee didn't do ANYTHING! It are the cons that I am angry about! And you want to know why I am mad?! YOU really want to know that?!" Smokescreen stood frozen on the ground as Arcee screamed. "Soundwave! Soundwave who is what is fragging wrong!" Arcee growled and shot at the target again "That fragging con thought that he could just use Bee! The FRAGGER thought he could just force himself on bee while he is in his heat! AND now I am here! instead of hunting that fragger down because Ratchet thinks it is better that we stay low for a while! SO that is why I am mad!"

Smokescreen stared at the furious femme in shock when a other voice broke the silence "That con tried to do… that to Bumblebee?" the two turned and saw a shocked Bulkhead. Arcee hadn't noticed the green autobot and said autobot had heard everything. Bulkhead looked with shock at the small femme, Arcee nodded "If I hadn't been there Soundwave would have…" Arcee let's out an angry scream and kicks the target once more.

"You want to hear the worst thing about it all? That somehow Soundwave WAS be able to pick up on Bee's heat to begin with! While no grounder or flyer can! Only with mixed coding can but everyone knows that Soundwave is a freaking seeker! Frag him!" the two mechs stood in shock as they worked though the information they had just been given. Before they could give their own opinion their Prime walked in and asked them to follow with him to talk with Ratchet.

.~,~.

They got the orders to give Bumblebee the time to ride the last of his heat out. So they needed to keep themselves busy.

Arcee, Bulkhead and Smokescreen ended up in the training room again. Though they were cleaning it up together now, order from the medic of the group to keep them busy.

Smokescreen watched the green mech move the stuff of the room around while the femme glared at the wall.

A silence hang in the air when they heard the door into the base open. "Hello! Did I miss anything?!" Bulkhead looked up and grinned "Hey Jackie!"

Bulkhead left the training area to talk to his old wrecker buddy while Arcee and Smokescreen stayed in the room. Wondering what they should do and how they should tell Wheeljack what had happened… and if they needed to tell him. Arcee sighed "I will have to ask Prime what we need to tell Wheeljack-"

"The cons tried to do what to Bumblebee?! He is still a kid! Those fragging cons! When I get my servos on them I will make them regret ever thinking about trying to force themselves on a bot!"

Arcee groaned and felt like facepalming, Trust Bulkhead to just go up to his friend and tell him.

.~,~.

He should decorate his room. Bumblebee let his optics trace over the empty walls and felt that thought come up again. He had been stuck in his room for five days now, on doctor's orders, and while it helped him with his heat it was slowly dying of boredom. But it was better to stay here then go out though. He still needed his energon and luckily Ratchet brought that to him.

Bumblebee felt the tension in the air around the base since he came back. It didn't take a genius to guess why that was the case.

The explosion that echoed though the base had the scout shoot up and looked at the door in shock. What was going on? Were they being attacked?

"Wheeljack! What did I say about explosions inside the base?!" That was Ratchet. So Wheeljack played with explosives inside his room… There were worst things. The scout laid back on his back and tried to relax again. His heat hadn't given any problems the last few days so that was the bright side of it all.

"What about staying quiet so Bee can rest don't you understand?!" Bumblebee groaned as he rolled unto his side. Sure he had had some very weird and awkward run in with Soundwave, also terrifying but he won't let them know that, but they were acting like how they acted with Tyger Pax. Without notice, he raised his servo up to his throat and stroked the scars there.

Why had this all happened? How had Soundwave been able to locate him? He could guess how though. It was Soundwave after all, the third in comment of the decepticons, the communication officer. That however raised a new question, Why had Soundwave let him live? Why hadn't Soundwave just offlined him? It would have been easy. The scout couldn't think of any reason for the con to have kept him online. And any reason that he thought of wasn't comforting. He didn't like how his processor was warning him that he had only survived it because he had been in heat. The scent may have had some effect on the con. Maybe the con thought to keep him as some interface toy- NO!

Bumblebee shook his helm and put his faceplates into his servos, cycling air though his vents while trying to stay calm. No, he won't allow his processor to go down that path and tried to look for some different reason. Sadly he couldn't come up with everything. Though a very small part kept saying that he was missing something very obvious. The scout turned on his side and stared at the wall and offlined his optics. Maybe some recharge would do him good.

.~,~.

Soft knocking woke the scout up from his recharge. The yellow mech looked around his room before turning towards the door. Another soft knock was heard "Bee? Can I come in?" Bumblebee unlocked the door at the sound of Arcee's voice. Arcee entered the room and closed the door behind her. "Hey… I… I wanted to talk…" Bumblebee nodded and looked around his room in search for his translator.

Arcee joined the scout on the berth as Bumblebee put on his mouth guard. Arcee looked at her servos and smiled at the scout "You feeling better? doing okay with the whole heat thing?" Bumblebee grinned behind his mask "**I am fine, still a little overheated sometimes but nothing problematic. It isn't my first heat so I know what to expect.**" Arcee smiled and hugged the younger mech "**Cee?**" the femme was slightly shaking as she held the younger mech "I should have noticed… I should have noticed that you had entered your heat… and then Ratchet explains that… that… sick fragger… that he had been…" her optics looked straight at the shocked blue eyes of the scout "Why didn't you tell us the moment it happened?" Bumblebee looked at his servos and looked at the femme "**I tried… of course… I just wasn't sure how to explain that I wake up, after a moment what was supposed to be 'me time', on top of a decepticon. And to make things worse on top of Soundwave. I didn't even remember what had happened or why it happened… I wasn't even sure how to start explaining that…**"

The femme nodded and hugged the yellow mech. "Just know… that you can always talk to me… We have known each other for so long. You have always helped my Bee, with Tailgate and with Cliffjumper. I promise I will always help you Bee, don't ever doubt that." Bumblebee hugged the femme and nodded "**I know Cee. You are my best friend and nothing will ever change that.**" Arcee nodded and hugged her friend.

.~,~.

Later, Arcee was kicked out by the mad medic when he came to bring the scout his energon. The scout spent the rest of his isolation time in peace. Once he was friend he spend most of his time inside the base. Optimus still felt uneasy about letting the scout go out on his own and Ratchet was backing him up on it.

Another week went by and the level of tension around the base finally seemed to go down. That helped the scout a lot. His heat had gone by and that brought a certain rest around the base.

Everything was starting to look up when Ultra Magnus arrived. Optimus and Magnus spend a lot of time talking about the decepticons. Bumblebee had asked Ratchet if he would have to tell Magnus what had happened but Ratchet had told him that he would need to leave that to Optimus. That the Prime would choice a good time to tell what happened.

So when Ultra Magnus ordered the bots to move with him to have some outside training when Optimus one on one of his own patrols the tension rose again. No one went against it and the bots left the base. Ratchet stayed behind to watch the groundbridge but before they all left the medic pulled the scout to the side "If anything happens. Contact me and I will bridge you out of there. You hear me?" Bumblebee had nodded and promised he would watch out.

The training was boring and to be honest. It fell good to be out again with the others.

Since that day Bumblebee left the base more often, always with someone but at least he got out again. Bee mostly left with Arcee seeing as the femme didn't want to leave the younger mech alone.

Things were starting to look up again… Of course that is the moment that Primus decided that it was time to change it up a bit.

Bumblebee and Arcee were out on their patrol when they got the comm. from Ultra Magnus. :: Ultra Magnus to whoever can here me. Wheeljack and myself are requesting backup:: On the background the the femme and mech could hear the fighting and wheeljack screaming that he didn't need backup. The motor and car changed course and set of towards the autobots in need. "You sure about this Bee? Maybe you should go back to base and…" Bumblebee sighed "**Cee… please. I know what happened but I am still an autobot. We haven't seen Soundwave outside anytime in these past two weeks. Let's just go help Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus**" Arcee nodded, as much as she could in her alt mood, "Let's save those two idiots."

.~,~.

The two entered the battlefield and started to shoot away at the cons there. The vehicons dropped like flies as the two made their way though. It didn't take long for the autobots to gain the upper hand as they fought the cons off.

Everything went quiet when the last vehicon was downed. The four autobots looked around before Arcee turned towards ultra Magnus "What happened?" Ultra Magnus turned away from the femme while he talked "We picked up a possible energon signal and went to investigate. We found these vehicons and they spotted us." Wheeljack pointed at some mine "Looks like we found one of the cons' mines." The four autobots all moved towards the entrance.

Ultra Magnus stopped by the entrance "Someone will need to stand guard. Wheeljack." Wheeljack was about to go against it when Arcee gave him a glare. No way that they were leaving bee outside to watch everything or that Arcee was letting Bee out of her sight. Wheeljack sighed and went to stand next to the entrance. The three other bots walked into the mine.

The energon mine was mostly empty so it was save to say that it was one of the older ones. Non the less the autobots collected whatever energon they could and requested a groundbridge.

The four started to work together to move the energon though the bridge. None noticed that they were being watched. The circumstances weren't ideal for Soundwave's taste but they would have to do. The con had planted some explosions around the mine while they had been working and would have to blow up whatever was left of it to make the bots distracted long enough to take the scout. But with the energon there it could turn into a disaster really quick. So he waited.

The ex-wrecker moved into the mine to check if they had gotten all the energon when Soundwave set off his trap.

The mine blow up and the three bots moved towards the now caved in mine. Ultra Magnus stood were the entrance had once been "Wheeljack?! Wheeljack can you hear us?" Bumblebee looked at the older mech "**I can't reach his comm.**" Arcee nodded "I already contacted Ratchet. He says that Smokescreen and Bulkhead are already on their way and that he will contact Optimus with the groundbridge." Ultra Magnus nodded "Arcee, go meet the others half way and lead them here. Bumblebee see if you can find some crack to get to Wheeljack quicker." The two nodded and did as ordered.

Soundwave stalked after the scout until he was far away enough from the now in comment autobot.

Bumblebee scanned the walls when he heard a voice "Sorry, this will hurt for a bit." Bumblebee was about to turn around when he felt a shock though his protoform and fell his processor offline.

.~,~.

Soundwave caught the yellow bot and removed the feeler from the medical port. The con quickly scanned around him but Laserbeak informed him that Magnus was still by the cave in. Soundwave lifted the scout up and called up his own groundbridge.

The silent con stepped though it and disappeared to the Nemesis.


End file.
